minecraftsurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Survivor: Sherwood
Minecraft Survivor: Unlisted 'is an unofficial season of ''Minecraft Survivor. It is also considered the zeroth season of Minecraft Survivor. It premiered on July 31, 2015 and ended on August 8, 2015. Production This season of Minecraft Survivor was originally planned to have 12 cast members, but one cast member did not arrive during the time for recording. Due to the show's newness and not being popular, there was no backup to replace the anonymous cast member. The production crew started the game with 11 people at the planned time, unintentionally giving one tribe a numbers advantage. The production crew scrapped 1 challenge due to the one cast member not showing up. It will be used next season instead. Twists/Changes * '''Started with Odd-Numbered Cast: One tribe would be down one member giving the other tribe a numbers advantage. The tribes were selected by a randomizer machine. * Hidden Immunity Skulls: Its purpose is to nullify all votes cast against the holder when he or she chooses to play it. There will be two hidden immunity skulls hidden at each camp for players to find before the merge. * Mutiny: '''One castaway from the tribe with the higher number of castaways will be given the opportunity to switch sides to make the tribe numbers even. Castaways Season Summary The game started by randomly placing castaways into two tribes. Because of the odd-numbered cast, five castaways were placed on Poppi and six were placed on Allium. The game immediately started with the first reward challenge, with an advantage in the upcoming immunity challenge on the line. Legends won the reward challenge for Allium by retrieving an immunity skull for himself to use on his tribe's first tribal council. On Day 2, the second challenge commenced. Allium was allowed to use its six members during the immunity challenge instead of only five because it won the reward challenge. This extra manpower was probably why Allium scored its second win since Poppi was only one block short of building the iron golem needed to win immunity. Back at camp, Rivia easily scapegoated Justin by stating he didn't have a microphone, which hindered Poppi's performance at the immunity challenge, and got all of the Poppi tribe to turn on Justin. At the next immunity challenge, Gusty pretty much blew the challenge for Allium. However, he successfully and miraculously deflected the vote on to Librx in a revote scenario. Because the series had to be unexpectedly discontinued, the final 9 did not progress in the game past day 5, and they were all deemed unofficial "co-winners". Episode Guide '''Key: *RC = Reward Challenge *IC = Immunity Challenge Voting History Trivia *This season of Minecraft Survivor is similar to the U.S. version of Survivor: **It is like Survivor: Borneo because they are both the first seasons of their respective series and each location has a lot of trees. **It is like Survivor: Cook Islands because they share the mutiny twist. However, the mutiny twist was only open to the original Poppi tribe. **It is like Survivor: Fiji because they start with an odd-numbered cast. They both started with odd-numbered casts because there were no backups for the dropouts. *The pre-merge tribe names "Poppi" and "Allium" come from the native flowers of the forest biome. *This is the first season to start with an odd number of cast members. *This is the only season to have a tribe have a two-person advantage after the first episode.